Nirvana
by gyo mapuri
Summary: AU. Yagami Light, a yakuza underboss, was intrigued by the legend of a class A prostitute known by the alias L. He was pretty expensive that, after a night of ecstasy, Light found himself buried in a billion-dollar debt.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This manga/anime and all its original contents and characters are not mine.

.

A/N: Inspired by "Suck My Kiss" [Red Hot Chili Peppers] Also, Ryuk is human in this story, though there aren't any physical descriptions of him.

.

_**Summary:**_ AU. Yagami Light, a yakuza underboss, was intrigued by the legend of a class A prostitute known by the alias L. He was pretty expensive that, after a night of ecstasy, Light found himself buried in a billion-dollar debt.

.

.

**NIRVANA**

.

"Hey, Light!"

The addressee of the little interjection turned his attention away from the magazine he was reading. _This is it_, he thought preparing himself for the long speech he was going to hear _again_. Anyone would think that he must have been used to it by now, Ryuk's occasional talkativeness. Unfortunately, he still wasn't. "What is it, Ryuk?" he said glancing briefly a the huge bulk of the man who had been his bodyguard since he was a child before boring his eyes once more on the page of the sweet graphic novel where the protagonist was beheading some monster.

Panting heavily from all the running he had done, Ryuk settled beside his young boss and grinned. "Hey, does the little oyabun [capo] know the big E for today?"

"No. Care to tell me?" he asked obligingly. It was one of his many responsibilities as the Family's underboss, to stay _informed _at all times. Snort. Being born within the yakuza, and the son of the big boss at that, was always regarded by him as a blessing, though right now, to him, it was utterly frustrating. With his rank, he could get classified information giving away the goings-on of the underworld but he couldn't get his hands on the blood he wanted to spill so much in his life. He would push said thoughts afterward, he knew the moment he takes over he could have all the action he had been craving for.

Ryuk took a fairly large bite of the deliciously red apple in his hand, chewed for a while, and grinned, a little suggestive this time. "Hehe. Europe's on frenzy right now. L's on for the bidding today."

Light turned a page. The information this time was completely unclassified though he couldn't deceive himself into thinking that he wasn't in any way interested. "So?" he said, his voice sounding completely apathetic. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I thought you might want to spend some money out there," he munched on the apple again and talked on with a muffled voice, "though you won't be spending any since you won't be the highest bidder anyway."

It was almost an insult but Light's anger wasn't roused in any way, his bodyguard was just being honest.

"But Light, I really want to see how the auction looks like."

Light readied himself for the long rant that was supposed to follow [so it counts as him being a little familiar to Ryuk's talkativeness, right? But he'd still say he wasn't _used _to it at all.], like how pretty the "Casa" might look like, how hot the girls [and guys] on bid must be, how L would look like. He would be pretty right? He was, after all, equivalent to a Tayuu [highest ranked courtesan] though he'd probably be taken _again_ by some billionaire or an internationally renowned mafia don perhaps.

Yagami thought Ryuk looked almost cute, the way he chattered in between the munching, how he raised his revolver in the air many times all the while not noticing it. It showed pretty much how excited he was about the whole ordeal, though he could only fantasize about it. Well actually, the seventeen-year-old underboss was just as as excited as his bodyguard but he simply wouldn't show it. He couldn't allow himself to show interest about some prostitute no matter how famous he was on his _trade._ After all, a future boss must stay _dignified _at all times. However, without his converser noticing, his head had flown far-off asking why those billionaires and dons would spend so much for a single night of screwing. Was L really that good?

Ryuk continued chewing on the remnants of the fruit he had been eating. "It's pretty interesting to note that L rose to his rank seven years ago and managed to maintain it without falling all the while. He's so amazing. Don't tell anyone, baby boss, but I think I'd _want_ to screw him." 'Baby boss' was flustered at the last statement and he was too flustered he didn't say anything. "Well, I'm telling you this 'cause I'm leaving today. I've already prepared my passport." He waved the said passport at 'baby boss' ' face.

"What?" Still wearing the indifferent mask on his face Light left the gory manga and stared incredulously at Ryuk's large eyes. He could see the serious look therein and he at once began to doubt the man's sanity. "Weren't you the one who said even I wouldn't be able to afford him?"

"Aw, I was just joking, you know. Our family could rival the best in the world in strength and in wealth, that much I know. Anyway," said the bodyguard with a sigh, "I knew I would never be able to get laid but I'd really want to see him, just once. That'd be a nice fulfillment of an old man's dying wish, ne, baby boss?"

A long silence followed. At last, looking pretty _disgusted_, Light sighed. "Really, Ryuk. Go, get lost for all I care."

Another silence followed. Light looked thoroughly _annoyed_ by now. "What now?"

A pair of fingers twirled nervously at the grip of the sleek revolver recklessly laid down on the tatami mat. "Well, you see, _Light-kun_," Yagami knew that when Ryuk calls him that there would be something in store for him, "this old man can't get out of the country without your dad's permission so..."

He knew it. Hiding a smile, he closed his eyes for a while. This was one of the many blessings he had, having Ryuk as his bodyguard. He knew that the man was pretty interested about the Casa and its _main attraction_ so Light would let him be and listen to his rantings. Light also knew that the said _attraction_ would be auctioned afterwards and that Ryuk, being a person who would do everything to obtain his _desires_, would naturally want to go to the auction and concoct some alibi that would allow him to go. And he, Yagami Light, would be the alibi.

"...I'd really appreciate it if you tell your dad that I'd be accompanying _you_. I'd serve you till I die, you know."

He seemed to consider his bodyguard's words for a moment and then he sighed. With a smile he looked at the older man's face. "Well, I wanted to say no, but really, I couldn't bring myself to refuse you, Ryuk."

"Yatta!"

"Tell our men to prepare the plane. We'd be flying to England this afternoon." As expected, Ryuk was ecstatic, hugging his boss happily for putting up with his crazy whims. Inwardly, Light snickered. As usual, everything goes according to plan.

.

.

_to be continued._

_._

_._

(^_^)

Please review, reader-sama. Onegaishimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This manga/anime and all its original contents and characters are not mine.

.

A/N: Chapter Theme: "Love Ya" by SS501. In this fic, L can stand straight. ^_~

.

_**Summary:**_ AU. Yagami Light, a yakuza underboss, was intrigued by the legend of a class A prostitute known by the alias L. He was pretty expensive that, after a night of ecstasy, Light found himself buried in a billion-dollar debt.

.

**NIRVANA**

.

**II**

.

.

Smoothing out his plaid pants, Light stepped out of the car, Ryuk standing in front of the door with an umbrella in his hand strategically positioned to shield his boss from the raindrops falling from the ever black sky. Looking up at the mansion which blatantly displayed the letters C-A-S-A right on his face, he began asking himself why he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. Spending the family's finances for something sordid didn't sound like a wise idea. But of course, he knew that if he'd let this opportunity pass, his ever _inquisitive _mind would never let him sleep for nights and he would be devising yet another plan all over again.

Walking quietly side by side with his guardian, he let his eyes travel around the Victorian building trying to memorize every detail, including the distance of the said building from the nearest town. It was miles away, he knew, making it quite difficult to run away from, should anyone ever try. Of course there would be anyone who'd probably try. Light knew that most, if not all, of the prostitutes being sold in the flesh trade were being forced to _service _the pleasure-seekers paying for them. It made him wonder if L did ever try to escape.

Silently, he tried to push his thoughts away wanting to relax. The travel exhausted him pretty well. He succeeded and felt as though he was being lulled to sleep. The soft sound of the rain that seemed to be in tandem with the occasional clicking of the guns held by the armed men in suits surrounding him was uncannily comparable to the lullaby his mother used to sing him to sleep. He slipped a hand on Ryuk's arm and held at it for support. His bodyguard didn't say a word.

The door opened and out of it, a man in formal attire emerged. Ryuk showed him the pass and the man responded with a polite "This way, please". They were led towards a door with a medieval design. The man pushed a button that sure looked like polished wood. Surprisingly, the door opened making them realize it was actually an elevator. Once inside, Light closed his eyes a little. Sighing ever so softly, he realized that that his little relaxation failed to kill his growing excitement. _Damn._

"Baby boss," Ryuk whispered, "remember my promise? After this, I'd really be your slave for life."

Chuckling, Light smiled. "Yeah, so you better enjoy this as much as you can."

The elevator door opened and Light felt as though he was being brought into a different world. It was an overly flashy glittery world that young Yagami did not really like. The huge chandelier atop the high ceiling, the dim lights, the carved walls, the glass tables, the couches and the nearly translucent curtains bespoke elegance and sophistication but he wasn't in any way impressed. As soon as they stepped into the floor, another man in formal attire came up to them and as if out of concern said, "Sirs, you were pretty late. I must inform you that the item on stage as of this moment is the last one."

"What?" exclaimed the apple-loving gangster. "T-Then is L sold already?"

Light thought he saw a flicker of enthusiasm in man-in-formal-attire's eyes. "Oh no," he replied hastily. "He is actually the item I told you about."

"W-well, I really can't see him from here," stuttered Ryuk, face unfortunately betraying the blush which had crept shamelessly on his cheeks[and which Light found pretty amusing].

"Ah, yes," said man-in-formal-attire. "Allow me to guide you, gentlemen, to your respective seats where you can relax and get a good view."

As soon as they were seated comfortably, Light glanced briefly at his men and mentally smirked. Ryuk was blushing like crazy but it was his other bodyguards who entertained him so much. They were sweating despite the air conditioner and their faces seemed to be yelling "This can't be! I'm straight, you know!" Chuckling faintly, all his sleepiness and exhaustion gone, he turned his eyes toward the _item _which caused his guards' uneasiness. And at that moment, it was his turn to doubt his own sexual orientation. There and then, he understood why this L would be so coveted by the bosses and billionaires of this world, he was staggeringly attractive.

"_Our last item for tonight is this monk from the Appennines who lost his way on a journey to heaven..."_

Gothic. That was what Light could give him as a fitting description. Beautifully Gothic. He was someone who would naturally stand out in the midst of any crowd and for that he looked almost unreal, an illusory reality, a fantasy come to life, a character supposed to exist only in fairy tales and online games. He was unique, a different kind of beauty which held our young boss totally captivated. The ivory white skin, the pale lips slightly parted which looked temptingly soft, the sharp nose which seemed to scream "nibble me please", and the eyes, wide and black, emphasized by the dark smudges under each one, both cold and gentle and with a tinge of innocence, made up for an effortless seduction. With the ashen monastic robes wrapping the slender body and the hood partially covering the raven hair, he was the perfect figure of a faked holiness which sure made baby boss' pants reasonably tight. And for that last statement, Light knew he was not the only one.

"_...will you be the kind angel who could show him the way to Paradise? Celestial nobles, let's start at one million dollars."_

Immediately, hands began to fill the air. The bidding has begun.

"One million."

"Two million."

"Two point five."

"Two point seventy-five."

Light sucked his breath in frenzy. 'Think now', he told himself. 'Currently, you have two billion dollars at you disposal. Of course you were ordered not to spend it here but you can always think afterwards of an explanation that your father would buy. Right now, you're so hard you're going to die if you can't fuck this man here and now. What are you waiting for? If somebody else gets him, you're dead.' So, raising his hand, he uttered in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ten million."

His bodyguards, including Ryuk, gaped at him. All eyes were on him, including the blue orbs of a blond Caucasian who had the face of a cherub and the figure of a bodybuilder. It was the said man who, still boring his eyes on Light, smirked saying, "Twenty million."

To which Yagami replied, "Fifty million."

"Fifty-one million."

"Fifty-five million."

"Seventy million." It wasn't the blond. This one did not look like a bodybuilder, he looked even frail, although he was still huge. He wore a three-piece-suit that was as red as the curls framing his face.

"Seventy-five million," the blond replied.

Light sighed for a while before saying, "One hundred million."

It had been silent for a while and our young boss thought he had already won until a lazy voice with a Chinese accent cut through the air. "One billion." The man, whom Light recognized as the Mainland-based Triad boss who had been their associate once, blew the bangs covering his eyes, sipped his red wine and licked his lips all the while staring at nothing else but L who had closed his eyes, fingers clutching the edges of his sleeves, a little smile gracing his lips.

That expression only served to make baby boss get _harder _than he already was. 'Oh God, this is too much torture.' Light decided to go for the kill. "Two billion."

Ryuk patted his back in sympathy. "B-Boss..."

His blond rival, however, grinned a little before declaring, "Two point one billion."

_What?_

"Two point two," uttered the redhead.

_No way._

"Two point three."

Light thought it was the Triad guy who had won [maybe it was what everybody else thought too]. Of course, he was wrong. A fairly tall man with the face of a Latin princess, who wasn't wearing a suit like the rest, stood up, hands on the pockets of his khakis, and slowly spoke, "Three billion."

It was already hopeless. The hammer had fallen. Light could still hear the words "sold to the gentleman with the white shirt" before he fell on Ryuk's arms in a faint.

.

.

_tbc_

(^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: This manga/anime and all its original contents and characters are not mine.

.

A/N: _Chapter Theme_: "Humanda Ka" by Sandwich

.

_****Summary:****_ AU. Yagami Light, a yakuza underboss, was intrigued by the legend of a class A prostitute known by the alias L. He was pretty expensive that, after a night of ecstasy, Light found himself buried in a billion-dollar debt.

.

.

****NIRVANA****

.

****III****

.

.

"B-Boss, are you alright?"

That statement of concern brought Light back to his senses. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by unwanted flashes of red, green and blue which to him appeared like disco lights. Immediately, one of his men opened a fan with which they covered his face for protection. After he had adjusted himself to the sudden change of environment, he slowly detached his body from Ryuk whom he had been clinging at. "Yes, I'm alright," he replied two minutes late. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Uh, I don't think you have slept at all but it's ten minutes, boss," replied Aizawa folding the fan back, face still displaying worry. "You look pretty exhausted. Are you thirsty? Are you hungry?"

"No." It was almost a sigh, almost inaudible one had to strain his ears to be able to hear. Still a little disoriented, he turned his eyes toward the stage where L had once stood. It now emitted a different aura, an atmosphere befitting a brothel. Women of different races were exhibiting themselves on long poles, others on cages, erotically swinging their almost naked well-shaped bodies in tune with the erotic melody filling the large chamber to the amusement of their spectators. "I'm going out," Light declared.

"Yes boss!" His men proceeded to stand.

"I said 'I'," he sternly told them, "so that means you remain here. I;ll be back in a minute or so, don't worry." It was not a lie. His mind as of the moment was still a little hazy he needed nothing more than a splash of water on his face, from a faucet preferably. Propping himself up, he slid out of the couch and stood up. A strong grip on his wrist made him turn his face back to his bodyguards.

"Forgive me, baby boss," Ryuk's voice wasn't teasing this time, "I shouldn't have brought you here. You are so young you shouldn't even be here. I-I mean, I know you were frustrated about the out the result of the auction but—"

"Ryuk," he stopped the older man's words with his own, "It wasn't your fault. It's fine. I'm alright." Gently, he freed himself from the grip and headed towards the exit.

As soon as he was alone [and had splashed a significant amount of faucet water on his face], looking at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, he began to ponder about the recent events [and his recent actions and reactions as well]. Originally, his intention was nothing more than to see what L looked like. Never did it cross his mind that he would be so bewitched, so beguiled, he actually would have spent all the money in his hands in exchange for a single night of lust if given the chance.

_L. _It had been a long time since a person enticed him so much to the point that he would deviate from his goals. The fact that he wanted the man on his bed and not as a victim of his bloodlust intensified his longing all the more. His fainting a while ago, which he could only attribute as a fruit of extreme jealousy, and which according to his judgment was something he shouldn't feel since the object of his newfound obsession was a courtesan who had passed through the hands of different men, only served to affirm his hypothesis that he wanted to keep the said person all to himself. It was a new emotion, a foreign one, to his decidedly cold heart. And due to that striking passion which he found in himself, his mind gave birth to a new objective: he would get L out of the Casa through any means possible and make him his possession.

Lost in his thoughts, the future oyabun stepped on a small piece of paper and almost slipped [and lost his poise]. Picking it up he decided it was odd. It was completely black save for the large X elegantly placed on its center. It somehow reminded him of L, odd yet elegant, dark yet stunningly bright. He bit his lower lip. The man had begun to invade even his subconscious.

Walking on, he hummed a little tune and proceeded to put the paper in his pocket. He was not able to do so for two huge men donning high-powered arms, eyes on the paper held gently by Yagami's fingers, stopped him. He could feel no killing intent emanating from the two and even if he did, he wouldn't have to care. He could simple kill them and get away with it. The men bowed at him and one of them even said, "Sir, you were heading towards the opposite direction. Please allow us to show you the way."

Did these goons mistake him for the person who originally owned the paper? Frankly, he didn't care. He was still feeling sorry for being so poor, for not being the highest bidder. Of course he had taken into account that he could take L away by force but he knew he couldn't risk his Family's reputation too much. They might lose their associates and all. He was a patient person he believed would be able to hold himself firmly till the next monthly auction comes. For now, he wanted to seek some adventure, preferably one full of gore, to be able to quench his immediate thirst. Oh yes, he was pretty thirsty. If it wouldn't be L's body underneath him, then a room of fresh crimson might do. "Please do so," he told them.

He was led and shut in a dark room lighted only by a few candles which were placed around a circular bed partially obscured by white hangings. A little intrigued, his fingers raised to lift the thin fabric. Imagine his surprise when in the middle of the said bed was the subject of his previous fainting stunt, lying on the pillows and wrapped in chains. When those pale lips parted, Light's fists involuntarily clenched.

"Please," came a whisper, "release me from here."

"How?" How could this be so fantastic? Maybe destiny was playing with him dragging him in and out of reality. The scene he was in reminded him of the online battle game he had played before. The environment helped much in creating a feeling of being taken to a strange world.

"There is a key on the table. At your left."

Not wasting a second, the young boss found the said key and, in a little consumption of time, had disposed of the damn chains. Mentally frowning, he seriously thought of how to dispose of L's robes as well all until the latter spoke in an almost monotonous voice which was more than enough to send Light to the gates of Paradise. "I thank you for the kindness you have shown me, noble stranger. As a reward for your good deed, please accept this humble offering." And before the future capo could react, a kiss was placed on his lips.

.

.

_tbc_

(^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This manga/anime and all its original contents and characters are not mine.

.

A/N: Chapter theme: "Unang Tikim" by Kamikazee

.

_**Chapter Summary: **_AU. Despite all his plans to make L his property, it was Light who became indebted to the former who promptly demanded for his assassination services. Thus started an awkward debtor-creditor relationship. LightL

.

.

**NIRVANA**

.

**IV**

.

.

"I thank you for the kindness you have shown me, noble stranger. As a reward for your good deed, please accept this humble offering."

_What is...this? _The kiss was soft and cool and so out of this world Light's mind began to spin fast. It made him wonder how L was able to get intense biological reactions out of him through an almost chaste gesture. He had many experiences with men and women alike but they all paled in comparison with this[and it was just a kiss for crying out loud!]. "Wow," he said [after L pulled out], voice trying not to falter and miraculously succeeding, "role playing, isn't it?"

L's wide eyes had an amused sparkle. "I cannot figure out what you were trying to tell me, stranger. Is it something which exists in your world? If so, that must be something I cannot possibly know."

_Oh god_. L was teasing him and he foolishly allowed himself to get teased. "Yeah, how would you? You come from a different world after all." He teased along all the while trying to keep himself together. He did not like the feeling of being so vulnerable, of being under the control of another, although the feeling was more pleasant than any other he had ever known.

"Certainly so," came the reply.

Biting his lower lip, eyes trained on the gray robe which still covered L, Light's fingers twitched. "Uh, it's getting pretty late. Shall we start the offertory?"

"Of course. As you wish." The ashen fabric was peeled out revealing skin so white it almost looked like a vampire's. L had nothing underneath. Lights closed his eyes sucking his breath yet again until he felt something round gingerly placed on his mouth. It tasted like cherry and it took him thirty seconds to realize that it was cherry indeed. "I do wish this little gift would be pleasing to your taste." As soon as he felt a wet tongue slide on his own, his resolve to calm himself began to shatter. And the moment those slender fingers touched his neck, Light's body totally went out of his control.

[Okay, not good at lemon so let's skip this part.]

Light hummed at the bliss he found in his little sleep. He smiled remembering last night's events[he knew it was morning though he didn't see the sun]. He still wondered whether it was real or a dream. Either way, he couldn't deny that it was indeed a trip to Heaven and back and that he wanted more of it but couldn't since his body wouldn't move due to extreme exhaustion. [So it really wasn't a dream since he got exhausted.]

Straining to open his eyes but not succeeding, he chose to caress the hand which he had entwined with his. It was the first time he had sex and craved for more. Also, it was the actually the first time he slept with someone without killing his partner afterwards. For all the first times, he knew that L really was worth the money. Three billion dollars. It was too high a price. Too high even for a different courtesan of the same rank. But of course, L was even overqualified to be called a Class A so he was worth it. Light realized he actually would even give up his entire fortune for an equivalent of last night's experience.

A sharp knock to the door awakened his subconscious senses fully. Not caring to open his eyes, his fingers gripped L's tighter as the leaf creaked open and heavy footsteps, trying to be gentle but unsuccessful, came bounding in. The odor pervading his olfactory told him that these were men-in-arms, the ones who had shut him in this room. What they would want, he didn't know. His brain still not working properly, he could sense his instincts telling him that something unpleasant was in store for him.

"Tayuu, Tayuu." Were they addressing L? "Tayuu, please wake up."

The man beside him moved a little and for that Light opened his eyes a little to see L wrapping himself with the white blanket. "What is it?"

For all his huge muscles, man-in-arm one shyly scratched his head. "Tayuu, we have a problem." L nodded, urging man-in-arm one to go on. "W-well, you see," he began almost timidly, "that guy you accommodated isn't the one who bought you."

Light laughed mentally. That was it. Of course, that was it. The paper he had picked was the pass to L's room. It was the highest bidder's pass. How cute.

"Really now," L's voice was flat. "Where is the real client then?"

"He's outside."

.

.

Sitting on the couch with all his bodyguards bowing their heads in shame, Light felt amusement rather than the anxiety which anyone in his place would rationally feel. Ryuk had prostrated himself wretchedly on the floor begging condonation. "Please, forgive my boss. He's innocent. He didn't know what was going on at that time so please, accept this money and let us go."

The pretty Latin-faced Russian who introduced himself as Mikhail Stanislavovich, last night's highest bidder, smiled sweetly and replied, "I couldn't care less. I wouldn't accept any amount less than three billion."

Light thought it would be better to simply kill the arrogant man and almost proceeded to do so when L spoke. "It was my fault for not noticing sooner," he said, "so I will bear the loss."

"No!" exclaimed Stanislavovich, the smug look on his face replaced by an expression which our Yagami-kun judged as cheesy. "I don't need my money back. In fact I'm willing to spend another three billion for you."

"You don't have to, Stas," said L riding on with faked concern, "I will perform services equivalent to your payment. As for this little underboss, we'll settle the accounts later. Perhaps we can enter into a compromise." The formality of his words made Light think that _his_ L was totally out of place in a brothel like the Casa. What could have happened that he ended up in such a place? In any case, however, his manner of speaking made a picture of a man with a high social profile, someone Light would want to subdue. Perhaps it was what made his clients want to _subdue _him too.

Stas' cheesy expression grew cheesier than ever. "You were always considerate."

L shrugged. "Of course. It would go beyond my principles to cause inconvenience to my clients. After all, you were the ones who inspire me to keep on living." Stas was completely taken by the 'inspire' comment and, ignoring everyone else present, pulled L to him in an embrace, burying his face on the latter's shoulder. It was an act which made Light want to faint again. When his lips began to trace the pale neck not covered by the long-sleeved shirt, our young boss bit his lip _again_. Fingers playing with Mikhail's soft brown curls, L gave them a blank stare. "May it please everyone to leave the room. My Stas wishes accommodation, something which I would gladly comply with."

Light almost gaped like his bodyguards. "You heard the Tayuu," said man-in arm. "May it please everyone to comply."

.

.

He was sweating. Hard. He was sure of it. It irked him so that when he needed to faint the most, he wouldn't. Ryuk was sighing, not even daring to look at him. The older man still blamed himself for contaminating his baby boss' innocence with his worded perversity. Frankly, Light didn't care. Everything was due to his decisions to begin with. What made him want to faint was the noises coming from the next room. It made his body remember what it had undergone last night. Damn. Was he getting hard again? Really, why didn't the management not arrange to make all rooms soundproof?

Attentive Mogi, blushing like the rest, who noticed his sad predicament came to his aid. "Boss, if the sounds are bothering you, would you like to listen to my iPod? I know you don't like heavy metal and all but-"

"It would suit me just fine," he said grabbing said iPod, plugging his ears at once and had the music blast at full volume all the while wishing Stas would exhaust all his energy in a single round. That was only wishful thinking. Hours had passed and it still wasn't over yet. He could tell despite the eardrum whacking song, his bodyguards were still trying desperately to get some form of distraction that would divert their attention away from the all the moaning and the grunting and the screaming.

When the blushing ceased, after a time which seemed like forever, Light assumed it was safe and removed the earphones. After a half-hour silence, the door of the 'next room', which actually was a room within the room they were in, opened and Stas and L emerged. The former, totally ignoring the yakuza men, stole a kiss to which L replied a polite "Thank you for your patronage." When the Russian was out of sight, Light sighed in relief. Surprisingly, L sighed too, dropping himself on a couch facing the future oyabun.

"Yagami Light-kun, Fifth Generation boss of Sanchou-gumi, you are obliged to pay me the balance of one billion dollars," L started. It was interesting how he did not have the air of someone who just engaged in some intimate moment. Though his white skin was a little wet because of the little perspiration beads, he looked relatively relaxed despite his recent strenuous activity.

Instantly, Ryuk kowtowed once more, eyelashes touching the carpet. "Please forgive my boss. We only have that much cash. If you want, you can take me as your personal attendant." [Wow. He's pretty perverted to the end.]

"I'm afraid that the amount was large enough it couldn't be forgiven," said the courtesan in that monotonous voice of his. "If you cannot produce the money as of this moment, I might as well as report this incident to my boss. Light-kun will fetch a high price. With that pretty face of his, he can immediately become Class A."

Light almost laughed when Ryuk had gaped so much he looked like a fish struggling to breath on dry ground. "N-no way!" He proceeded to kowtow again. "Please consider him. Baby boss is only seventeen. He's still a child."

The bright lights seeping out of the curtains struck L's skin giving him an ethereal look. He blinked. "I was brought to the Casa when I was four and had my virginity taken at that age. I knew the debt I was forced to pay was inexistent yet I had to obey the boss' disgusting orders in order to survive in this hell. My status as a child was never considered, why should I consider your oyabun?"

Light blinked back, fists clenched in rage all the while maintaining a calm face. _L was...forced into this business since his childhood_. It made him sick with himself. He had been consumed with lust and selfishness he didn't take into account that his L had suffered so much. His recent acts proved he was no different than any of L's merciless customers who viewed him as a merchandise to satisfy their desires. He wasn't an emotional person but that little life sharing was more than enough to make him desperate to change L's view of him. "I will pay you with my services," he said. "Make me your property. I swear I will not serve anyone but you."

"B-boss..." Ryuk had risen from his kowtow to stare at him as though ascertaining whether he was serious or not.

L stared at him with that twinkle in his eyes. "What kind of services are you referring to?"

"Anything you ask me to. Assassination, kidnapping, torture, name it. As long as it will not involve selling my body." He sure wanted to kill that boss who made L's misery possible.

The sparkle on those round black orbs captivated him so much and he fell completely under its spell when L smiled. "Well then, it would suit me just fine. How will you prove that you are qualified?"

"Give me your command."

L hugged his knees and thought for a while. "These men behind me," he said referring to the men-in-arms, "eliminate them."

In an instant, a line of red flashed through the air and a pair of hands, heads, torsos and legs fell on the floor soaked in crimson. Light thought it was heaven when his Gothic angel stared with awe at the display of skills he just witnessed. "Light-kun."

"Yes."

"Can I request you something?" Light nodded. "Please give me that phone on the table." As soon as the requested item was on his hands, L's fingers began to dial and spoke to a person in the other line. "The plans have changed. Prepare all the tools. We will accomplish everything this afternoon." He stopped for a while, listening to the other person, eyes still on Yagami's face. "Yes. I must tell you this will be a complete success. I found our ace."

.

.

_tbc_

(^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: This manga/anime and all its original contents and characters are not mine.

.

A/N: Chapter theme: "Blood Sugar Sex Magik" by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Warning: Oh wow, this is a little **gory**.

.

**__**Summary:**_ _**AU. Yagami Light, a yakuza underboss, was intrigued by the legend of a class A prostitute known by the alias L. He was pretty expensive that, after a night of ecstasy, Light found himself buried in a billion-dollar debt.

.

.

**NIRVANA**

.

**V**

_**Euphoria**_

.

.

The flash of light that would almost blind any mortal eye coming contact with it set Light's lids closing a little but despite such, his head remained clear and airy. The little blood he had spilled a while ago had conditioned his senses and right now he felt so good. Pondering about the fast pace of things, his coming to the brothel, the recent turn of events and his future battle, it felt so good it made him smile in his mind. Walking smoothly in the absence of his bodyguards, he thought he had never felt as free as this. He had always been cooped up in their mansion, treated with respect and honor by his men [except Ryuk], which he found very boring. L's existence freed him from such horrible state. _L._

"_A surveillance camera is installed in every room and all phones are wiretapped in order to eliminate connivance and prevent anyone from escaping. To counter that, I had one of my men tamper with the main system. There is also a back-up strategy which would serve as a distraction to the management in case there is a slip in the chain of command. I believe the plan is already perfect it would succeed even without you, Light-kun. But I also believe that the faster the execution, the better the results would be. And such good results would be due to your services which will effectively clear you of your remaining obligations. Are you ready, Yagami-kun?"_

L, _his_ precious courtesan walking beside him, had already relayed instructions and he was required to obey. His job was simple, eliminate every person L would want him to eliminate. He couldn't get any luckier than this. Mentally smirking in gratitude all the while maintaining an innocent face, his interest already aroused and his blood boiling in anticipation for the fresh scent of the precious crimson he was about to paint the Casa with, he waited as L stopped in front of the door and knocked twice. Promptly, the leaf opened and a huge man-in-arm eyeing the young yakuza uttered a warm "Come in. The boss is waiting for you." to which L replied a polite "Thank you very much."

The scent of expensive tobacco lingered about and our young boss, adjusting his eyes to the darkness, had to admit he felt a little nauseous. L didn't seem to mind the odor at all and had walked right through the cloud of smoke covering the dimly lit room where in the middle, a group of men in suits sat around a table playing cards. A pair of green eyes caught L and their owner gave a catlike grin. "Hey now. What brings my pretty doll here?" All eyes diverted from the cards to the courtesan who gave them a pleasant bow. The green-eyed guy, a stout middle-aged man shorter than Light, stood and abandoned his cronies completely. "Weren't you satisfied playing with Stanislav last night? Ah, don't worry about that. _Papa_ is nicer company anyway and he would be more than willing to take care of you."

_So this old fart is the..._

Ignoring the man's words, L spoke, "You were playing cards while we were selling ourselves out there for your convenience. You really are a bastard."

_...bastard who caused you so much pain..._

The man's half-lidded eyes popped open at the statement. "What the—hey there, you definitely said I was a bastard right on my face! Oh! If only you weren't so marketable, I would have had you killed when you were younger." He sighed restraining himself. "It won't matter whatever you say anyway since I'm still your owner."

_You wouldn't have to_ _worry anymore..._

The courtesan smiled. "I have generated much revenue for you and you're still saying you own me? I tell you, everything you have here belongs to me. I am the rightful owner of the Casa.."

_...because I..._

There was silence. Then there was laughter. "You're still spewing about that nonsense! Really, go dream about it. You're such an illusionist. Anyway, you are a nuisance right now so get out."

_...will make him disappear._

In the blink of an eye, green eyes were on the floor rolling in a pool of crimson, head sliced in perfect halves pulled from the neck of the torn body. L stepped back. "Light-kun...I didn't give you orders yet."

Fired guns resounded throughout the chamber. _"Did we get him?" "What the hell was that?" "It scared the hell out of me. Let's get out of here." _The smoke cleared. Eyes expecting a body shattered by the bullets widened in horror as the empty shells of gold fell from the slender fingers gently dropping them one by one on the floor with a sweet tinkle. "I killed him because," Light replied softly, "I didn't like his face."

Screams echoed with the desperate blasting of guns. Light smirked.

.

.

"_Monster!" "That guy is definitely a demon..." "How could we ever escape from someone like that?" "Please spare our lives!" _

Making his way through a mass of severed heads and limbs beautifully bathed in red, Light was in euphoria. Never had he killed as many as these, never had he indulged in so much passion. _Kill, kill, kill! _He was almost shaking with delight, he was completely carried away. This was the freedom he had desperately been longing for. It was heaven to him and it felt as though he were flying.

Savoring the metallic fragrance filling the air, he managed to lead L gently out of the mountain of corpses carved by his skillful fingers. He could trace no fear in the courtesan's eyes. There was only awe and wonder. Our young boss couldn't get any happier, the appreciation he found in those orbs was more than anything he could ever wish for. When he planted a kiss on those lips, he encountered no objections. He lifted L up. He couldn't remember how he found the bed where they lay naked together but he couldn't care less. He was busy making love to the man who granted him his liberty.

.

.

_tbc_

(^_^)


End file.
